Cell vs Iron Man
6634D8F8-0DA1-416A-A511-0FAA333AC4F0.jpeg|Iron Man vs Cell Intro Two Beings modified to Be the strongest in their universes go head to head! Iron man and cell , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Cell Boomstick : one day a Mad scientist named Dr Gero wanted to get Revenge on a man named Son Goku , so what he did was take dna from multiple of earths strongest fighters to create one being. Wiz: he took the dna of Frieza , King cold , Goku , Vegeta and Piccolo . Boomstick: Eventually he Created cell! Wiz: omg that was not what I was expecting Boomstick: No not that cell , The one the complete form or perfect form , otherwise known as perfect cell! Wiz: that’s a lot better and adimittly more badass then his first and second form! Boomstick: cell gets his Perfect Form by Absorbing Android 17 and 18 , once absorbed he obtains his perfect form. Wiz:Cell first appeared as a monster like green insect creature that desired to absorb Artificial Humans 17 and 18 to attain his perfect form. Boomstick:Cell came from the future to absorb the Artificial Humans 17 and 18, so he could become "perfect". This was something that he could not do in his time because Trunks had killed them both. He killed Trunks and took his time machine, regressing into his larval state so he could fit into it, arriving four years before Trunks would have appeared. He absorbed the inhabitants of Gingertown before fighting Piccolo (fused with Kami), and taking a beating from him. Piccolo proceeds to trick Cell into thinking he’s lost and Cell reveals its origin how he killed the number version of trunks to travel to the present. After Piccolo revealed his deceit, he is soon joined by Krillin and Trunks (who Cell deduces came from another timeline). Cell also learned Goku was still alive in this time like if you came eager to fight the Saiyan. He then escaped using Taiyoken, while suppressing his power. Cell saw the timeline was different when seeing Vegeta fly by and went on to his strength by absorbing the inhabitants of Nicky Town. Wiz: After words , cell went on a murder spree! , Whoooooo , anyhow afterwords Andriod 17 come see to fight cell and team up with piccolo but fails , Cell then takes his Chance and absorbs Andriod 17 , thus getting his semi perfect , Jesus Christ I swear I did not sign up for this!. Boomstick: yeah that’s not his perfect form Wiz: thank god! Boomstick: eventully this semi perfect cell went off to fight with vegeta , vegeta previously got his ultra Ssj form , In This form , vegeta easily beats cell , cell tells vegeta that he isn’t at his full power and convinces vegeta to let him absorb Andriod 18 to get his perfect form , vegeta allows this and cell easily beats vegeta with his perfect form. Wiz: trunks goes on to Fight cell and then loses easily . Boomstick: goku then challenges Cell after traning and while goku puts up a very good fight he loses against Cell. Wiz: then goku let gohan Fight Cell , Gohan Fights Cell and loses , after cell kills Android 16 , Gohan rages and Transforms into his ssj2 form , he’s so powerful that he even punches cell so hard he spits Andriod 18 out. Boomstick: Cell then blows himself up , Goku Scarface’s himself and Goku dies , Cell then returns after surviving the explosion, Gohan and Cell then fight on even footing as Cell got stronger , Cell ultimately loses to gohan in a beam struggle . Wiz: with cell dead the earth is safer , but not today as he will be in the marvel universe to fight Iron Man!. Boomstick: Cell can regenerate, has multiple skills from piccolo and goku such as the Kamehameha and special beam canon , and is faster then the speed of light and is stated to be able to easily destroy a solar system. Wiz: Cell is often cocky and underestimates his opponent. Boomstick: but even with that cell Is very deadly and don’t underestimate this bug.... , Man.... , Thing? Cell: You see, I'm perfect, my strength is perfect, and with that I shall bring equally perfect destruction through the rest of the universe. Cell 1.png|Imperfect cell Cell 2.png|Semi-Perfect Cell Cell Apro319.png|Super perfect cell Iron Man intermission Fight Winner Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Namco vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption